


Hot Crossed Buns

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: My Taste in Music is Your Face [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Agender Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Delic's the parent that spoils.





	Hot Crossed Buns

“Do you want that bunny, sweetheart?”

 

“Want!” The tot repeats from the stroller seat, her arms extended and her hands making grabbing motions at the shelf.

 

Hibiya’s lips twitch fondly as Sakuraya squeals with delight. “Are you spoiling our daughter?” They ask, turning back around to look at the two still a ways down the aisle. The stuffed rabbit snug in the toddler’s arms isn’t the only addition to the stroller seat, two other stuffed animals resting against Sakuraya’s sides that definitely weren’t there when they left the apartment.

 

“ _Absolutely,_ ” Delic shamelessly admits.

 

“Delic, _no._ ”

 

“C’mon, Hibi-chan,” the blond hurries the stroller down the aisle, “Look at this face!”

 

Hibiya’s eyes roll back to the shelves. “You’re the only one that works on, I’m afraid. So, _p_ _ut them back._ ”

 

Delic’s eyes widen to the size of saucers and he gestures both hands to his chest. “And be the one she cries at?!”

 

“She can get _one,_ ” they acquiesce.

 

“But she’ll _still_ cry when I take the other two away!”

 

Hibiya’s lips pinch together. Delic’s made his own bed with this one, and he’ll have to lie in it. “If you spoil Sakuraya, we’ll never have enough funds leftover for another child.”

 

“You wanna have another baby someday,” the blond says more than asks, his voice going breathy with wonder.

 

Hibiya’s cheeks flush pink and their eyes fixate on nothing in particular on the shelves as Delic leans over the stroller, eager for a concrete answer. Hibiya tries not to fidget under their husband’s enthralled gaze, allowing one nervous hand to rise and tuck some stray strands of black hair behind their ear. Licking their lips, they shakily admit, “There’s no need to keep wanting.”

 

Hibiya barely registers the blur in their periphery before they’re being scooped up in Delic’s arms and held tightly against his chest, kisses furiously peppering their face and neck. “How long?” He asks in between presses, exhaling hot air against Hibiya’s pulse.

 

“I had an inkling a few days ago, and the tests were positive.”

 

Delic jerks still. “And you _let_ me be rough with you last night?!”

 

“ _Delic,_ ” the brunet hisses, face heating up. “ _Not in front of the child._ ”

 

“Sakuraya doesn’t understand that I mean fucking,” he dismisses confidently.

 

“Fuck,” the tot helpfully supplies and Hibiya’s embarrassed anger twists into genuine anger, their hands latching onto the blond’s sleeves like a clawed predator its prey. “ _Delic,_ _we will have words later._ ”

 

“Yes, dear,” he jests lightly while deflating against the brunet.

 

“Now,” Hibiya releases their hold to dictate with a point. “Go put the other toys back.”

 

Delic’s eye bounce between the brunet and Sakuraya, still cooing over her new toy. “What if one’s for the new baby,” he tests hesitantly.

 

“No,” Hibiya states, turning back down the aisle.

 

“A bunny for the bun in the oven.”

 

“No,” they stress again.

 

“Hey, Good Looking!” Delic calls as Hibiya’s about to rear the next corner. “What’s cookin’?”

 

Hibiya’s face sinks into their hands. “Oh no, I’m having another child with _this man._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my mental illness makes writing what I desire to difficult, so I end up producing little drabbles such as this. I apologize for the brevity.


End file.
